


To Clean, Or Not To Clean...

by HotaruZala



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruZala/pseuds/HotaruZala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's obsession with cleanliness, leads Petra and Hanji to formulate a devious plan...using Petra herself as bait.  Will they be able to break Humanity's Strongest?  Read and find out. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Clean, Or Not To Clean...

It was late in the evening when Levi arrived back to his quarters after a long meeting, and he found himself suddenly graced with the presence of his entire squad. He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples in anticipation of the irritation he knew was about to come.

”What are you all doing here? Don’t you know what time it is?

He was answered by a solemn faced Hanji, who simply just motioned for him to sit down; which he reluctantly did. They were all sitting at the table with him just staring at him and there was nothing but dead silence in the room until Hanji smirked and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder: “This is an intervention.” 

He proceeded to look at her as if she had just grown a third eye and replied in his usual detached tone: “For what? There’s nothing wrong with me.”

At that, he heard a small snicker escape Hanji’s lips as she pushed her glasses up to the top of her nose: “Oh where do I begin? Wait! I know…!” She proceeded to pull up a chair next to him as she continued with a grin: “…your cleaning.”

He took a small sip of the black tea in the tea cup in front of him as he eyed her curiously: “What about it?” 

She shook her head and clicked her tongue: “It’s getting a little out of control. Yesterday you yelled at poor Eren for two hours because he tracked a little bit of mud in.”

The captain’s cobalt eyes cast a glare at the titan shifter sitting across from him who was noticeably shaking in fear: “It’s common courtesy to wipe your feet before coming into a home, especially if the floor’s just been cleaned. I expect people to realize that just because we’re all stuck behind these walls doesn’t mean we have to act like pigs with shoes.” He noticed a petite hand out of the corner of his eye raised in order to say something: “What is it Ral?” 

The ginger-haired girl looked him dead in the eyes and replied matter-of-factly: “You’re a little out of control sir.” 

The male members of his squad all pushed their chairs back a little bit as he raised an eyebrow skeptically: “Really? Now why do you think that is? Maybe it’s because I have to clean up after all of you all the time like I’m all of your god damn fucking mothers.” He noticed Petra’s mouth form a defiant pout in response.

Hanji decided to interject: ” I think something needs to be done, and our lovely and adorable Petra has a wonderful idea.”

Levi’s cobalt eyes met Petra’s fiery amber’s as he responded: “Let’s hear it then.” 

Petra returned his steely, unwavering gaze with one of her own as she replied: “I bet you couldn’t go a whole day without lifting a finger to clean.” A collective “Ooooh!” could be heard from all of her surrounding compatriots.

The raven-haired captain took another sip of tea before calmly asking: “Is that a challenge?”

She nodded firmly: “Yes sir…it is.”

He smirked slightly as he had to admit that he admired her determination. He also found it pretty damned difficult to say no to those piercing eyes: “Fine. Challenge accepted.”

Hanji grinned and clapped her hands in excitement: “Perfect! We’ll start tomorrow morning.” She then glanced at Levi, who was taking another sip of tea and smirked.

He responded to Shitty Glasses’s smirk with: “What’s so funny?”

Hanji grinned like the Cheshire cat: “Oh nothing, just that…that tea you’re drinking …it’s Petra’s.” 

Levi sighed heavily in frustration: “Well of course it is. She makes it the best.”

Hanji was having a hard time holding back her laughter and just as he put his lips to the cup again to take another sip, she responded: “I mean, that’s HER cup. She was drinking out of it before you got here.”

Petra’s face turned a bright shade of red. Embarrassed at the indirect kiss she had just shared with her captain, she jumped up and rushed over to grab the now shaking cup out of his hand. 

Hanji continued to grin impishly as she thought to herself: "This is gonna be fun."

Humanity’s Strongest awoke the next morning and went about his usual business as the bet allowed him to keep himself clean, the only thing he couldn’t do was make his bed, and he didn’t. He got dressed and proceeded to the bathroom to wash his face really quick and brush his teeth. He opened the door and flicked on the light only to have his eyes widen in shock when he noticed several pairs of black and white women’s panties hanging over the shower rod drying.

Hanji just happen to be passing by on her way out for her morning run and snickered at the embarrassed and horrified look on his face: “What’s the matter “Humanity’s Strongest?” Never seen a woman’s underwear before?”

He glared at her and hissed under his breath: “You set me up. Get these out of here right now.” 

The glasses-wearing brunette shook her head and replied in a sing-songy tone: “No can do! They’re not mine to remove.” 

Levi heaved a frustrated sigh: “If they’re not yours, then who’s are they?” 

As if on cue, Petra emerged from behind them and stammered loudly, her face as red as a tomato: “I-I’m sorry captain…those are mine! I’ll move them right away if you want!” 

Levi felt a slight blush dust his face as he glanced from the black, lacy underwear, to Petra; then at the wall as he heaved yet another heavy sigh. It was too early for this, he’d brush his teeth after breakfast: “It’s…it’s fine. Let them dry, I don’t mind.” He then proceeded to walk over to the sink, splash a huge handful of cold water on his face, and quickly left the room. 

Petra and Hanji exchanged wicked smirks and when he was out of earshot, Hanji asked: “So…did you leave out the tea cup?” 

In reply, Petra nodded and giggled: “I feel kinda bad for him, but this is a lot of fun.”

In the meantime, on his way to the kitchen; Levi was still trying to process what he’d just witnessed. Instead of dwelling on how messy the bathroom was, he instead found himself muttering under his breath with a slight tint of red still on his face: “I didn’t know she wore stuff like that.” Once in the kitchen, he noticed that there was unusually no mess. Something wasn’t right here. He walked around the room, merely inspecting it. He was just about to happily sit down when he saw it…a lone tea cup and saucer sitting right near the sink. He started to feel the urge to pick it up and wash it, but quickly suppressed it when Petra walked into the room and exclaimed happily: “Oh there’s my tea cup! Good. I think I’ll leave it here and go out to the market and buy some more tea and some things for dinner as well.”

Levi’s hands shook as he glanced at the cup, then back to her. He asked in his usual calm, stoic tone while trying hard to hide his anxiousness: ” You’re ok with just leaving it here? Aren’t you worried one of these idiots will run by and knock it over?”

She shook her head with a soft giggle. He was so cute sometimes when he got like this: “It’ll be fine. You have a good meeting today Captain. I’ll see you later!” 

With that, the ginger-haired girl was gone and Levi was left alone with the very thing that was driving him crazy. Petra’s tea cup sat there taunting him as he drank the last of the black tea they had. He felt as if he were in a suspense story with a beating heart under the floor boards. Sighing heavily, for what seemed like the millionth time that morning; he finished his tea and reluctantly placed his cup next to Petra’s by the sink. This was going to be a long day. 

It was now several hours later when Humanity’s Strongest arrived back at his squads quarters. He felt really worn out and exhausted from listening to all of those upper class bastards’ prattle and incessant whining. What he needed was a nice, warm cup of tea and a quick nap. He proceeded to open the door and was about to flick on the lights when he noticed the room was filled with a bunch of dimly lit candles It was then that he heard a honey-sweet voice ask: ” How was your day…Captain?” He turned his head quickly towards the sound of the voice and then suddenly felt all of the paper work he was holding fall to the floor as he took notice of who it was. There she was. The one woman on his squad who didn’t drive him crazy; clad in nothing but one of his dress shirts that cut just above her knees, with her feet up on his desk as she leaned back in his chair. The whole while she twirled an unfamiliar cravat around her finger in an unusually enticing manner. He felt his toes curl a little and his heart nearly leap into his throat as he asked in his usual tone: ” What are you wearing?”

The ginger-haired girl flashed a small smile at him and replied: “Isn’t it obvious?…one of your shirts sir.” She continued to coyly twirl the cravat around her finger: “Oh, and I picked this cravat up for you today. I saw it in the store and couldn’t help thinking of you. Also, I have to say that I love your shirt…it’s so comfy and…” She then pulled the collar up to her nose and sniffed it before ending her sentence with:”…it smells like you…mmmmm so good.”

Levi felt his pulse quicken as she spoke. This wasn’t good. The very sight of her sitting there like that was beginning to get to him. His cobalt eyes met her amber ones as he hissed in a firm, yet enticed tone: “Take it off…now.” 

She felt a slight blush creep up her face as she smirked playfully as she placed the cravat on the desk: “All of my stuff is in the wash that Hanji is doing, so I’m afraid this is the only thing left for me that’s clean. Besides, I’m not wearing anything under this shirt except for a pair of those black panties that you saw in the bathroom earlier.” 

He now felt as if his face were on fire as he recalled that scene from earlier and was now imagining how she looked wearing them…and how he could get them off. He shook some other obscenely dirty thoughts out of his head before calmly replying: “Ok, fine. Do what you want. I don’t care.” He began to run his fingers over temples as he felt a headache coming on and proceeded to place his forehead in his hands. 

Petra, feeling a little guilty for attributing to his feeling this way; rose up out of his chair and offered it to him in a concerned manner as he took the seat she offered him: “You look like you’ve had a rough day. Is there anything I can get for you? Anything you need?” 

He lifted his head and gazed into those kind, inquisitive, amber orbs: “Thank you, but no not really. My neck just hurts a little, no big deal.” 

No sooner than that sentence left his mouth, Petra was already standing behind him rubbing the back of his neck and shoulders where he sat. She heard a slight satisfied moan escape his lips as she worked her fingers around his tense muscles. She then began to feel embarrassed at her choice of wardrobe and felt her face heat up at every satisfied moan that escaped his mouth…his sweet, wonderful mouth. She shook her head to clear her mind as she had to maintain focus on trying to break him of his obsessive cleaning habits. She abruptly stopped rubbing his neck and circled around his chair only to come to be standing directly in front of him. She brought her face really close to his and just hovered there gazing into his eyes. 

The cobalt-eyed captain drew back in surprise at the sudden closeness and broke the silence with: “Um…can I help you? He then noticed a few lipstick stains on the collar of the shirt of his she was wearing and felt himself begin to tense up once again. Why was she doing this to him? 

She noticed his gaze wander over to the shirt collar and replied bashfully: “I hope it doesn’t bother you, but I was testing out a few new lipsticks and I ran out of paper towels, so I used a small part of your shirt. I really thought you wouldn’t mind considering I just wanted to ask your opinion on which one you think would look better. Is the shade I’m wearing too much?” 

He now found his gaze wandering down to her lips, which were lightly shaded with a dusty rose hue. When he finally found the words to say to her, all he managed to get out was a detached: “Looks ok.” He then proceeded to immediately withdraw his gaze from her lips to a small corner of the ceiling.

Petra felt a little disappointed at his reaction and pouted a little as she asked: “Just ok? I was going for a little something more than just an ok. I was going for a more mature, sexy look.” 

Levi heaved a heavy sigh and shrugged as he rose out of his chair: “I don’t know what to tell you. I guess I’m just not so easily turned on.” Suddenly, without warning; and with one quick motion, he felt Petra shove him back down into his chair and jump on top of him, her legs straddling his middle and their bodies now dangerously close together. His eyes widened and heart-rate elevated at her sudden actions. Her lips were very close to his, so close that he could feel her breath as he asked in as calm, rational tone as he could muster: “What are you doing?”

Petra said nothing as she let her fiery eyes meet his and he noticed a slight flush to her face and could feel her chest heaving nervously as it was pressed up against his. He took her hand gently in his and apologized: “I’m sorry if I insulted you. I’m just a little on edge today. If you have anything you want to say to me, just say it please. It’s been a long day and I…” Before he could get out the rest of his sentence, he felt her lips come crashing down on his in what was probably the most passionate, heated of kisses he’d ever felt in his life.

Petra felt her heart skip a beat as she heard a slight moan escape his mouth as she let her hands run up and under his shirt to caress his abs.

He broke the kiss briefly to whisper hotly in her ear: ” You play dirty…Petra.”

She smiled and carefully unbuttoned his shirt as she then began to let her hands run gently and delicately across his well toned chest. She murmured near his mouth: “Is that ok…Levi?” 

The minute she said his name like that, he felt the last of his self control shatter and attacked her lips with a fervent passion. He proceeded to then leave a trail of kisses down the side of her face and then began working on her neck where he whispered huskily against it: “This kind of dirty, I like.” 

She blushed red hot under the feel of his lips gentle caresses and moaned softly in satisfaction before confessing: “I like things clean too. I even washed those cups while you were gone.” 

Levi smiled slightly and let out another satisfied moan against her lips: “Stop it. You’re making me want you even more and I already can’t stop.” 

She grinned impishly and whispered hotly in his ear: “I also cleaned the bathroom, swept the floor, and made dinner.” 

He felt his heart skip a beat and hissed as he felt her breath on his ear: “Petra…stop it.” He then smirked and asked like an inquisitive little boy: “What else did you do?” 

She nibbled on his ear a little bit before purring into it: “I won a raffle at the market today and won a bunch of free cleaning products and a pound of black tea. Also…I made your bed.” 

Suddenly he stood up in his chair, carefully lifting her into his arms bridal style. He planted a feverish kiss on her lips before replying through heavy breathing: “Take me.” 

Petra’s face was so red hot now that she could feel it all the way down to her toes: “L-Levi what are you saying?! Where are we going?!” 

He smirked devilishly at her: “Let’s just say…you didn’t have to make the bed.” With that, they made their way to his room, where he kicked the door shut once inside.

Meanwhile, on her way to a meeting; Hanji ran into Erwin and decided to walk with him. She held out her hand as they walked and chuckled as he placed some money into it: “Told you she would break him.” 

Erwin shook his head and replied: “I honestly thought it was going to be Yeager. He tracked in mud all over the floor at today’s meeting.” 

Hanji laughed: “Well, you can’t be right all the time. This was all about getting Levi and Petra together anyway. Him forgetting about cleaning is just a bonus.” 

The young titan shifter then approached the pair and asked curiously: “So?” 

Hanji grinned: “She broke him. Pay up kid.” 

Eren sighed heavily as he handed her the money he owed her: “I honestly thought it was going to be me. I tracked in mud all over the place at the meeting today and I haven’t showered in three days. I really thought that would get him.” 

The brunette with the glasses chuckled as Erwin wrinkled his nose: ” In your case Eren, sometimes a little cleanliness is not so bad.” She looked up into the starry night sky and smiled: “Looks like our Captain survived.” 

Meanwhile, back in Levi’s room; clothes lay strewn across the floor as the two laid naked and enveloped in each others arms under the soft downy covers of his bed. Levi kissed her forehead gently and whispered: “Say it again Petra.” 

The ginger-haired girl chuckled and whispered back: ” I cleaned up all of Eren’s mess just for you…Levi.” 

He smiled and nodded in extreme satisfaction: “You always know just what to say to turn me on.”


End file.
